<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studying by hqprotectionsquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649583">Studying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad'>hqprotectionsquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are failing Calculus and your teacher recommends you to ask the only person in the class passing to tutor you. That person being Tsukishima Kei, the most unapproachable person ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Studying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked the one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is no way you’ll pass Calculus by the time you needed to take exams. Why did you even decide to take this class? It is an optional course because you are a second-year student, and yet you decided to torture yourself into enrolling in the difficult class.</p><p>There is only twelve students in the class, and nearly half of the students are failing and the other half are barely passing. Of course, the one exception to this ultimatum is Tsukishima Kei, the only other second-year in Suzuki-sensei’s class. The brooding second-year squints and glares at anyone who came even ten feet within him. It is almost as if purple waves of gloominess surrounded the corner he sat in.</p><p>After class, Suzuki-sensei pulls you aside before you can exit the classroom. “(Y/N), can I speak to you?”</p><p>While you furrow your brows at him, you still comply, asking, “Yes, is something wrong?”</p><p>“Well, to be honest, your grades are not good. They are among the worst in the class.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” you say, running a hand through your hair. “I’ll do better next test, I promise. Nothing to worry about then, sensei.”</p><p>“But I want to make sure you are understanding the material correctly, so I’d like you to arrange a study session with Tsukishima,” Suzuki-sensei proposes and your face nearly falls to the ground.</p><p>You begin to chuckle, but your teacher doesn’t seem to feel the same way, so you straighten up. “Sensei, I don’t know if you understand, but Tsukishima-san is hardly anyone’s friend. He wouldn’t agree, even if you gave him a million yen,” you protest wholeheartedly.</p><p>“Why don’t you just give it a try? If you have trouble approaching him and after you’ve tried, of course, let me know and I’ll speak to him. You never know, you might just be surprised by what can happen.” Suzuki-sensei sounds hopeful, but for what reason?</p><p>Damn him, Suzuki-sensei isn’t taking no for an answer, you think to yourself. “Okay, I’ll try my best, but I can’t guarantee anything. Thank you for looking after me, sensei.” You bow your body slightly forward to show respect. Not many teachers would go out of their way to arrange tutoring, or at least, arrange the initiation of tutoring.</p><p>“You’re welcome, (Y/N). I suggest you go off now, try to find him before his practice begins.” He shoos you off, flicking his hands into the direction of the door.</p><p>After another small bow, you head in the direction of the Karasuno volleyball gym, where the boys’ volleyball team has played ever since Takeda-sensei became the faculty advisor for the group. You inch towards the covered area before the door and by now, you know it’s better not to interrupt. Although your mind says no, your eyes can’t help but to say yes. You’re like a secret agent, peeking along the side of one of the doors, even though the other one is wide open.</p><p>“Kageyama!” A boy with a fiery set of locks yells and his cries bounce off the walls of the whole room. Up he goes, and you’re actually nervous for him. The second boy pushes the ball up into the air and slam! The hand of the first boy knocks it down despite the people blocking him. The ball connects with the floor and is sent straight up into the air afterwards.</p><p>“All right!” The boy named Kageyama high-fives the redhead after their combination.</p><p>“Did you need something?” Someone’s voice interrupts the focused aura. Their body disrupts your vision of the court.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I just wanted to see if Tsukishima was here and then I became amazed by all the playing.” You shrink within yourself; the boy—no, that is a whole man—laughs and you can’t help but to chuckle nervously along.</p><p>“You should have just come in. I wouldn’t have noticed you otherwise.” He motions a hand toward you and you make your way inside the gym, which looks much larger now that you’re in it. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, one of the assistant coaches of the Karasuno volleyball team.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Sawamura-san. My name is (Y/N) (L/N).” You tilt your head to the side. He has a familiar face, but you aren’t sure if you recognized him from the team. “Didn’t you play last year?”</p><p>“Yes, and now I’m in the university nearby, but when I have some free time, Coach Ukai uses me and Azumane-san to be extra authority, especially during the games.”</p><p>“Ah…” You nod your head and lean back against the wooden paneling. You look at the scrimmage unfolding in silence, and Tsukishima plays every second of it until the bell blows for the teams to have a five minute break. The manager—Yachi, who is in the same class as you; unfortunately, she doesn’t take Calculus though—passes out small towels and squirting water bottles.</p><p>You take this chance to approach Tsukishima, but again, the purple waves of gloominess surround him like a wall. You stutter-step backwards when someone jumps in front of you.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Hinata! Are you going to be one of our managers?” The redhead from before is now in your line of walking. He jumps out of his skin, noticing something you don’t, at least right away. “Wait, you’re taller than me! And you’re, you’re a girl!”</p><p>You rub the back of your neck, realizing that you see above his orange tips. You are just blessed to have taller parents, which is a little rare in the country of Japan, but aren’t you glad for it? You are only an inch taller though. “Yeah, I am, but, er, I’m not going to be a manager. I just need to speak to Tsukishima.”</p><p>That is one of the mistakes you made.</p><p>“Tsukishima!” Hinata screeches at the top of his lungs. It takes all the will of your being to not smack him because you don’t know him like that. Is he a first-year? You haven’t seen him around campus, though maybe that’s because Karasuno is a large school and you mostly keep to your own class. Or maybe a talented primary student…</p><p>“Are you a primary student?” You ask.</p><p>That is your second mistake.</p><p>The whole team bursts into laughter and Hinata’s face contorts into a series of frowns. “N-no! I’m a second-year! Like you! I’m just two classes below you!” He crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you before though…”</p><p>Suddenly, a dark presence creeps into your circle. You look up and shrink to Hinata’s size.</p><p>“(Y/N)…” Tsukishima’s voice lowers as he looks around in confusion.</p><p>You wave slightly, your hand retracting to your shoulder. You lead him to the side where no one can really see you. You are already bothering the team and preventing them from practice. “Uh, hi, Tsukishima.” And so the word vomit commences and your stomach starts turning and at this point, you’re saying whatever your mouth allows, “I don’t really mean to interrupt you or anything, but Suzuki-sensei is asking if you could tutor me in Calculus since I’m,” your voice drops to a whisper, “failing.”</p><p>His whole composure changed. “Oh, are you now?” He cocks his eyebrow at you. This is the first time you’ve been close enough to even notice his eyes; they’re golden-brown and a shine washes over them as the sunlight hits in the right place. You don’t see that everyday. “Is he asking or are you asking?”</p><p>You mutter under your breath, “I’m asking.”</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” That smug shit-eating grin on his face is the most taunting thing you’ve ever seen. This is the most you’ve ever spoken to him and yet he acts as if you’ve been pals the whole time.</p><p>You roll your eyes and purse your lips into a thin line. You don’t want to feed into his ego and that is never your intention. “Whatever. I’ll talk to you later, you’re busy now.” You turn to leave and while your greatest fantasies overcame your brain, they never came to fruition. Nobody came after you, no one called your name.</p><p>So you keep going.</p><p>“Wait! (Y/N)!” Hinata calls after you. Of course, the kid that you offended comes after you but not the boy you actually needed to speak to. When he skids to a stop, just mere inches in front of you, he heaves a sigh while he presses his palms to his knees. Straightening up, he says, “Tsukki just doesn’t understand. Sorry about him.”</p><p>“It’s okay, he’s just dense. I just really need to talk to him about—”</p><p>“Oh, I get it!” Hinata jumps in place with a grin.</p><p>“You do?” You turn your head at the thought. Maybe he also needs help with his math homework.</p><p>“You want to confess to him!” The funny thing is that he says this without a lace of malice. Pure curiosity wipes over his face. He sure jumps to conclusions.</p><p>“I,” you shake your head at the ground with a chuckle. You look back at him with a smile. “No, that’s not it.”</p><p>“Then what is it?” Hinata asks. He’s a puppy, you think to yourself. Is he really in the same year as me?</p><p>You double-down for a boy you don’t even know with a sigh. “I’m failing a class so I need him to tutor me.”</p><p>His lips form an “o” as he bows from the waist. “Sorry for taking it out of context. Though, you know, Tsukki isn’t really the best tutor to seek. Kageyama and I asked him for help last year and he, er, pooped?” Hinata shrugged his shoulders. “He pooped on us the whole time until we sought out Yachi-san.”</p><p>“I see.” You scratch your chin in thought, ignoring Hinata’s substitution of words. “He’s probably the only person I could ask for help, though. He’s the only person in my class who is passing with an acceptable grade. At least that’s what I assume, otherwise Suzuki-sensei wouldn’t recommend him to me.”</p><p>“I can talk to him for you!” Hinata speeds off back into the gym and you grab onto his wrist. His squirms in your grip.</p><p>“Hinata, please don’t do that.” After all, the boy with the golden eyes slithered his way into your heart at some point, despite his elusive nature. Perhaps you could take the time to confess to him, at some point.</p><p>“Okay, fine,” he pouts with his bottom lip sticking out. “Would you like to stay for practice? Maybe you can become a manager after all, if Suzuki-sensei and Takeda-sensei allow for it. I miss having two managers. Our old one, Kiyoko-san, she was as tall as you…” While he steamrolls through, you nod and smile, even though you are not paying attention to him.</p><p>By the time you two are back, the team seems like they’re in another game. “Hey, Hinata?” You tap his shoulder. “Are you guys just playing practice games?”</p><p>“For now, yeah! It’s a good way to become better.” Hinata bows to his coach for being gone for too long and before you know it, he introduces you to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. You bow to them and they offer for you to stand next to Yachi, who tells you more about the plays they are making.</p><p>“They all have little hand signals they’ve learned that they place behind their back to let the other players know what they expect to do,” Yachi explains with a grin on her face. She looks elated that while she just became a manager last year, she is picking up the mechanics of the sport very well.</p><p>“I see.” It feels like this nod has been wired into your brain, as it’s one of hundreds of the day or week. “And how will they know which person will spike or attack?”</p><p>“That’s what the practice is for: they’ll figure out which combinations work out best! Between you and me,” her voice lowers. “the team can get a little rough when Hinata and Kageyama are on separate sides of the court like they are for this set. They’re both great, but they’re even better together.</p><p>"I noticed that. And what about Tsukishima, what position does he play?”</p><p>“He’s a middle blocker, like Hinata.”</p><p>That statement shocks you. “But they’re so drastically different in height!”</p><p>Yachi giggles at you. “You’re right, (Y/N), but Hinata makes up for it in his jumps, for sure.”</p><p>You grin, not knowing what else to say. Soon enough, the practice finishes with the students bowing to Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai. For some reason, it doesn’t surprise anybody that many of them stay after for more practice. After two hours of constant gameplay, they still want to work on their personal tricks? You silently commend them for that.</p><p>“(Y/N),” Tsukishima says as he sidles up right next to you, the sheen from his perspiration glistening on his forehead. “Can you wait for me so I can change and we can talk? I can bring you home.”</p><p>Wow, this day is nothing short of surprises, but you manage to say, “Sure.”</p><p>Hinata comes up to nudge you after Tsukishima heads off to the locker rooms. “I saw that, (Y/N)!”</p><p>“What?” The side of your eye makes contact with his and Hinata’s face falls.</p><p>“You’re just like him, oh my goodness. You two would be scary together.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, showing off your toothy grin to ease the aura. “What were you going to say, Hinata?”</p><p>“I was going to say that I saw Tsukishima offer to bring you home and I’ve never seen him do that before with anyone. He usually walks with Yamaguchi-san before he goes off into his own direction.” Hinata wiggles his eyebrows and teases, “You must be special then.”</p><p>“Pfft, hardly,” you comment. “Probably the opposite. Maybe he just wants to be nice because I stayed for the whole practice when I could have gone home.” You attempt to rationalize the situation, but what Hinata’s saying has some truth in it, you have to admit.</p><p>Not long after, Tsukishima guides you to leave as he arrives in his school uniform again with Somy headphones cradling his neck.</p><p>“You don’t stay for more practice?” You ask, pointing back with your thumb toward the gym.</p><p>“Usually, I do.” Tsukishima shrugs as you begin walking off the school campus. “Just not today.”</p><p>“Er, why not?” You look up to him. He is half a foot taller than you, but it feels like a lot more. His gaze is even with some of the tree branches and you can bet that his long arms can reach even higher. “I live by Satō Park.”</p><p>“I do too,” he begins. “I didn’t have a reason to stay today.” So it isn’t because he wanted to be kind and bring you home, but at least he was kind enough to bring you home.</p><p>After walking in silence, you bring up your Calculus problem. “Can I ask you to tutor me in your free time? Suzuki-sensei would like you to tutor me.”</p><p>Tsukishima walks more, but he has a look of contemplation rather than seeming like he is purposefully ignoring you. “Why would he only ask you to be tutored, (Y/N)?” His question comes out all of a sudden.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Your eyebrows knit together. “He must have—”</p><p>“No one else approached me for tutoring, but I know I have the highest grade in the class. There’s no doubt about that.”</p><p>“Well, when you say it that way,” you roll your eyes at his confidence. “I just don’t understand why he would only ask me to ask you. It just doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“Eh, maybe it does in his head.” Tsukishima rubs the back of his neck and looks off to the distance where the trees gather in one area. It seems like he was embarrassed by something? How odd, but you don’t think too much of it. Looking back at you, not a single trace of emotion covers his face. “Anyway, I guess I can tutor you.”</p><p>“Thank you!” You exclaim, stopping to squeeze your arms around him for a quick second before you realize what you were doing. “I’m sorry about that, Tsukishima-san. I didn’t realize what I was doing.”</p><p>He stands there, frozen. He glanced at your face and sizes you up from head to toe. “It’s okay.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to move.</p><p>You need to rush forward to catch up with his darn long legs and when you do, you turn your head up at him. “Did I make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>“No,” but Tsukishima has nothing else to say other than “Let me just bring you home.”</p><p>You know that he doesn’t want to speak anymore, but it really settles in when he places his headphones over his ears and you can even hear the music blasting despite the cushioning. So this is how it’s going to end, you think. You’ll just become his “student” and after you get better grades, he’ll revert back to the menacing creature in the corner.</p><p>He brings you home, bowing to your mother after he apologizes for the fact you’re home late, and placed his headphones back on his ears as if they never left that position.</p><p>“Who was he?” Your mother asks with a mischievous glint dancing across her eyes.</p><p>“Just a boy who’ll help me with math.”</p><p>Suzuki-sensei comes up to you early the next morning and wonders if you’ve spoken to Tsukishima about tutoring sessions.</p><p>“I have,” you say and this brings a pleased smile to his face. “We’ll start lessons soon,” you keep talking to appease your teacher even though you and Tsukishima haven’t decided anything yet.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, Ms. (L/N). Our next test will be next week on Wednesday. Hopefully I’ll see an improvement!” Suzuki-sensei grins and sends you off on your way.</p><p>“Thank you,” you skulk away without giving too much away. Is there much hope for even a passing grade in that class?</p><p>You find your way back to your seat and someone’s already waiting there for you.</p><p>“Oh, Tsukishima, good morning.” Your voice comes out as more of a whisper. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>He leans against the window, against the shining light, and you couldn’t just not stare at him. He looks stunning in the sunlight. You wonder what he’d look like in the moonlight, how his features were probably even more accentuated then, probably.</p><p>“Let’s set up a date for tutoring.” He uses the word date, who uses that word for tutoring?!</p><p>“Uh, sure,” you agree. “When’s a good day for you? Suzuki-sensei told me our test will be on Wednesday of next week.”</p><p>“If you can wait everyday after my practice, then we can do everyday.” He seems eager even under his cool composure.</p><p>“I don’t really think that’s necessary.” You find yourself laughing with a nervous edge. “I know I’m failing, but everyday is a lot. Plus, you could use that time to practice.”</p><p>“If you’re going to learn, you should at least learn all the way,” Tsukishima debates with a look that screams isn’t that obvious? It’s a look that makes chills skip down your spine.</p><p>“Alright, then.” You frown at the ground. “I’ll watch your practices with Yachi-san then.”</p><p>Tsukishima shrugs and nods, going back to his seat. Your gaze follows his every step, up until he matches your eyes when he slides into the chair. You drag your eyes to your bag, pulling things out to your desk. Jeez, only a day of fully speaking with him and he’s already taking up every piece of my mind!</p><p>Each day goes by with you going to school, but life is a lot more livelier. For starters, Tsukishima actually speaks to you, even outside of tutoring. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima offer to have lunch with you on some days, although they just remain in the classroom until the lunch period is over.</p><p>At the end of practice on Monday, two days before the test, Tsukishima quickly gathers his things and heads off to the locker room without a word. Yamaguchi comes to your side and smiles. Now that you’re noticing, his freckles are much more prominent the closer he comes toward you.</p><p>“Er, (Y/N)-san, I was wondering,” he presses his fingers together and his smile disappears as he presses his lips into a line. “Would you be interested in becoming a manager for our team? You’re here all the time, and since you don’t do any other activity, I bet Yachi-san would appreciate your help.”</p><p>“I want to,” the words come from your mouth and even you’re surprised to hear them. “I think it would be a great experience. I’ve enjoyed getting to know all of you even though I’ve only come to your practices a few times now.”</p><p>Yamaguchi’s worries dissipate. “That’s, er, I’m glad to hear that,” he finally says after finding the right words. “Tsukki will be happy to hear that.”</p><p>“Oh, (Y/N), are you ready to go?” Tsukishima arrives with his bag in his hand and his headphones in its typical place.</p><p>“Yes.” And so you and Tsukishima go in your merry way.</p><p>“What were you talking to Yamaguchi about?” For once, he actually pays attention to you and the fact that his golden gaze is on you flares your cheeks ever so slightly. You keep your eyes forward none the less.</p><p>“Yamaguchi suggested that I think about becoming a manager for the team if Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei allow for it. I already spend my time at your practice and Yachi-san has been teaching me a lot. Plus, I think Hinata wants to show me a few moves too.” You look to what’s ahead, the open road, an entire world of possibilities. “Of course, I can’t do anything about it until I become academically stable.”</p><p>“Right, of course.” You can’t help but to notice the slightest bit of discontent line his voice. “Well, let’s do something about that then.”</p><p>Tsukishima has been diligently training you on the formulas and problems that will appear on the next test. You have to admit, with the guided instruction, you no longer shy away when Tsukishima asks for an answer; you provide and justify. It gives you the most satisfying rush. You need to hope, however, that this confidence transcends to the actual exam because otherwise, you’re screwed.</p><p>Each day, you have been alternating between your living rooms. Tsukishima’s mother and brother are a spitting image of him, minus the glasses. His family is absolutely the kindest, which makes you wonder why he’s so serious at school. He finds out that you’re actually a quarter American, which contributes to your height as well as your excellent English skills. What he doesn’t know is that your mom consistently asks why you two aren’t dating after he takes his leave, whether that be from your house or from the doorstep after dropping you off.</p><p>“Mom!” You would gasp. “I’ve barely been talking to him for two weeks! He’s been in my class but this really is the first time I’ve interacted with him.”</p><p>“I see,” your mom taps your nose. “Can’t deny that your eyes give it all away. You don’t have to even say anything to him. If he knows, then he’ll be able to tell by your eyes.”</p><p>What your mom said still shakes you to your core and it remains on repeat like a broken record in your head.</p><p>Tsukishima’s touch on your shoulder brings you out of your thoughts and it’s the first time you really stare into his eyes and his into yours. It’s mesmerizing to say the least. You tear your eyes away and find something else to look at. “Did you listen to me, (Y/N)? I asked if you’d rather go to my house today. I remember you saying that your parents had an event going on.”</p><p>“I completely forgot about that. Yeah, let’s go to your house.” You shake your head and allow Tsukishima to lead the way, but at this point, you could honestly lead your way there too.</p><p>At the door, Tsukishima’s mom greeted you right away. “Ah, (Y/N)! Welcome!” She says as you take off your shoes. She is wearing an apron that looks very cute.</p><p>“Thank you for having me again, Tsukishima-san. I like your apron!” You compliment her and she appears ecstatic.</p><p>“Please call me Oba-san, (Y/N)!” Tsukishima’s mom warmed up to you on the first day you came to study at their house and you always feel at home in their living space. “And thank you! Would you like to stay for dinner? I’m making curry tonight.”</p><p>You would hate to turn down an invitation to eat, and you look to Tsukishima for some kind of answer but all he does is shrug. “It should be okay with my parents. I’ll just let them know quickly.” When you text your family group chat, all they do is respond with a thumbs-up emoji. “They said it’s okay, Oba-san.” The familiarity of the address sounds weird on your tongue but since his mom asked for her to call her that, you don’t want to seem rude.</p><p>“(Y/N) and I are going to study now. Just let us know when dinner is.” Tsukishima runs a hand through his hair and leads you to his room before his mom talks to you more.</p><p>“She’s never usually like this. She wasn’t even like this with my brother’s girlfriends,” Tsukishima sighs as he plops onto the ground.</p><p>“Why the change in setting?” You usually study in the living room, no matter whose house you go to. Your heart races as you step into the unknown; what will he say next? Is it something important?</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” words rush out of his mouth. “Just, er, making sure that my mom doesn’t bother us. Once she starts going, she won’t stop. You already know.”</p><p>“I get it. My mom only keeps to herself because I ask her to. She’d be like your mom too if I didn’t say anything.” You giggle as you pull out your notebook and set it to your right. “Let’s start?”</p><p>“Before we start, I need to tell you something.” Maybe this is the important thing!</p><p>“Yes?” You don’t need a heart monitor to tell you that your heart is beating out of your chest.</p><p>Tsukishima rubs his hand over his lips and mutters something. His face blazes brighter than the sun.</p><p>“I couldn’t hear you, Tsukishima.”</p><p>“Damn it. It’s fine. It’s whatever, let’s just start.” Tsukishima takes his textbook out aggressively.</p><p>“No, it’s not whatever. I just couldn’t hear you, Tsukishima. I want to know what you were saying.” For once in your life, you are firm in your stance, and no matter what he will say next, you try to steady your brain for it.</p><p>He shakes his head at the floor and keeps looking down. “I like you, (Y/N),” he whispers to the ground. It takes guts to admit something like that, especially for someone like him who is so hard inside.</p><p>“You, you do?” You decide to risk it and let your fingers run against his hand and the flecks in his eyes are visible once again. “I like you too. In that way.”</p><p>Now it is his turn to repeat, “You do?” He cocks his head to the side. “Why?”</p><p>“What do you mean why? You’re nice and kind to me. Ever since you walked me home after I stayed for your practice, I found myself tugging toward you,” you brazenly admit. After all, since you’ve gotten the tough part out of the way, you might as well tell him how you feel all the way, right?</p><p>“Really?” Tsukishima still finds himself in disbelief and furrows his eyebrows. “That sounds impossible.” He adjusts his glasses and shakes his head. He is so dense-headed for a person who is so intelligent.</p><p>“But it’s true.” You grin. “Was this why you wanted to study in your room instead?” You smirk at him and he looks so uneasy under your supervision.</p><p>“I mean, I guess.” He shies away and he covers his mouth and turns the other way, but you can see his neck redden. How cute!</p><p>You sit there, not knowing what to do, and so you just smile. Maybe Suzuki-sensei had a point. You can always be surprised by anything. “Thanks for telling me, Tsukishima.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he concludes after regaining his composure. “We could, we could, er…” He loses his train of thought. “We could make these study dates?”</p><p>“I’d like that a lot, actually. But we probably shouldn’t tell our moms. They seem kind of obsessed. Sure as hell my mom is.” You mumble the last sentence.</p><p>“What was the last thing you said?” He begins laughing and this is the first time you’ve seen him lower his guard fully.</p><p>“What, that our moms are obsessed?”</p><p>“No, not that. The last thing.”</p><p>“Oh,” you bow your head with your cheeks flaming up. “My mom asks why we haven’t started dating because she can see it in my eyes that I like you.”</p><p>“Wow.” Tsukishima gapes but nothing comes out. He slides his glasses off and sets it off to the side delicately.</p><p>“Tsukishima, I really do like you a lot.”</p><p>“Then, let me see it in your eyes.” He scoots closer to you and your knees bump. His eyes contain so many emotions: doubt, confusion, even hope, and the slightest bit of lust sparkles within his pupils.</p><p>Impulsiveness mask your senses, but you still ask with a shy undertone. “Can I see it in your hands?” You outstretch your arms to match his fingers to yours. His hands are so large and the ends of your fingers reach the last notch of his knuckle. “I like your hands,” you blurt out. Your face scrunches in the center from your embarrassment, but you still lace your fingers through the gaps nevertheless. This act is a refuge from real life, yet you know this isn’t a dream because you can hear Oba-san yelling that it’s time for dinner.</p><p>Tsukishima reluctantly pushes himself off the ground and offers a hand to you. To your surprise, he intertwines your fingers together while you stand side by side and again his eyes are on you. This time, you actually look back. “I like this,” He adds softly before he pulls back. “Later.”</p><p><em>Later can’t come soon enough</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>